Wick And Flame
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Steve finds Darcy's candle collection and realizes that they smell very, very familiar.


Steve stepped awkwardly into the room, his eyes taking in the various pillows scattered along the floor and the unmade bed. He had only been in the room once before after Darcy had been caught in the crossfire and ended up injured. Even then he had only been in there long enough to help Jane and Thor settle her in bed before leaving.

"You know, just because you're in my room doesn't mean I'm going to randomly jump you. That is unless you want me too." Darcy laughed at the shocked expression on Steve's face. The poor boy was always so weird around her. She had hoped that spending more time with her the past month would have helped, but if anything he was worse. She did have to admit it was kind of cute.

"That is not..." Steve cleared his throat and took a more confidant step into the room. "I'm not exactly used to being invited into ladies bedrooms."

"Really? I would've figured it was a daily occurrence. Hm, people are stupid." Darcy shook her head before heading for her closet. "Anyway, the dvds are over there. Go ahead and pick out whatever sounds good to you. Though I do reserve the right to veto any decision."

Steve scratched the back of his neck, he seriously hoped he wasn't blushing too brightly. He cursed his Irish skin, even the serum didn't improve that embarrassing habit.

"It is not that they don't... that I haven't, I mean..."

"Hey, no need to get your panties in a twist Mr. Rogers. I'm not an idiot, which you would have to be to actually believe the virgin rumors going around." Darcy leaned out of her closet, several blankets thrown over her shoulder, and gave Steve a wink. "Plus, if you remember, I was the one to catch you with Agent Roth a few months ago. Seriously Steve, if you are going to use an empty room you've gotta remember to lock the door. Not that I minded the view, Sweetcheeks."

"I thought we were never going to bring that up again?" He couldn't help but roll his eyes, Darcy never passed up the chance to bring that up. Not that he really had room to say anything, he loved to tease her about the time Sam had let her try out his wings. It hadn't turned out so well, and ended up with Darcy hanging from the rafters in nothing but her leggings and a vary patriotic bra.

"I'll shut up when you stop saluting my tits." Darcy laughed when Steve winked back at her before wiggling his eyebrows.

Darcy went back into the closet as Steve made his way over to the large shelving unit on the far wall. Instantly his nose was assaulted by a very familiar scent. His eyes roamed the shelves until they stopped on the grouping of half melted candles. He picked up one and took a sniff.

"Where did you get this candle?"

Darcy popped quickly out of the closet, blankets covering most of her frame. She blinked at Steve, her eyes wide and bottom lips tucked between her teeth.

"There's this little candle store I like to go to. Why, you need a candle or two?" Darcy placed all the blankets on the bed, she was sure between those and what Jane was digging up they would have enough for every one.

"No, it's just this smells familiar is all." He turned the little jar in his hand and read the label. "I wouldn't have pegged you as the lumberjack type."

"What? What kind of candles did you think I'd have?" This wasn't a conversation she thought she'd have with the man in front of her. Not that she actually thought he would see those candles.

"I don't know, roses, lilacs, something flowery or maybe something like spiced pumpkin. This smells like men's cologne..." Steve's brows lifted as he looked over to the now blushing Darcy. "In fact it smells like my cologne, the one you bought me for my birthday." The one that he had taken to wearing everyday.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed." Darcy fiddled with the edge of her shirt, her eyes on anything but the man before her. "I just liked the smell. I don't want flowery scents, I want my room to smell like-"

"Me. Darcy, why do you want your room to smell like me?" He felt his heart beating about a mile a minute. He had been trying to figure out how to ask her out for a while now, but he hadn't been sure if she would say yes.

"It's not like I burn them all the time, just when you are out on a mission. I uh..." Darcy jolted as she felt a hand under her chin, slowly turning her face. "It makes me feel closer to you, like maybe then everything will be alright and you will return safe."

"Darcy..." Deciding to take a chance, Steve leaned in until his nose touched hers.

"Yeah?"

"I might have an idea that will make those candles unnecessary." Steve smiled as he leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips to hers.

Darcy's arms quickly wrapped around his neck, holding him tightly to her. He pressed her against him, pulling her up off her feet. The others were waiting for them, but the both figured they would have to wait. They had an idea to try out.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, this is partly because of that Yankee Candle post going around on Tumblr, and also cause I was thinking about the fact that all my candles and melting wax smell like men's cologne *and one that smells like my mum's perfume*

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
